Synthetic routes to new sulfur containing organic functional groups: thione S-imides, S-methylides, S-monosulfides, S,S-disulfides, S-monooxides, S, S-dioxides as well as N-sulfonylamines have been developed. The chemistry of these functional groups is being investigated. A new heterocyclic ring system, thiaziranes, is the target of a synthetic study starting with a thione S-imide precursor. New tricoordinate hypervalent sulfur species have been generated and this ligand exchange chemistry is under exploration.